Mr Aggressive
by BlueBeauty99
Summary: (NaruSasu) One–shot. Naruto feels that Sasuke has been really mean and aggressive with him. The usual pushing, shoving, screaming happened between the two. Naruto wonders if the intensity has a reason behind it. [NaruSasu Day] [Unprepared, sorry–future fixes will happen]. Part 2?


**Heyyyyyyyyy! It's dat NaruSasu day!**

 **As you read you can obviously tell that I did not come prepared. I'll fix anything or touch it up a bit later. Also sorry if it's short. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **It's a little later than what I would have liked, but oh well.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY MY STORYLINE.**

* * *

Naruto moaned in delight. His dream was the ones that brought a smile to your outside body. He of course was dreaming of ramen. But all good things do come to an end. Or do they…?

The knocks on the door grew louder and harder. The person outside sure was impatient. Naruto yawned and stood up taking his precious time on getting to the door. He had just served the boiling water into the ramen cup. There was only two minutes left to wait.

Naruto reached the door and opened to see who was knocking so harshly at this hour. "Hello–" he was cut off as he was forcefully pushed into his house.

The raven–black haired, twelve year old slammed the door. Sasuke snatched Naruto by the collar and proceeded to yell at him.

"Why the hell are you not dressed?! You were supposed to be at the training grounds one–hour ago!"

Naruto glanced at the clock above the fridge. "But, Sasuke, we were–"

"Get dressed!" Sasuke pushed the blonde boy towards his room, "or I'll–" he glanced around, "eat your ramen!"

Naruto shrieked, "not my ramen!" Quickly as fast as a ninja could go he threw his usual attire,

and ran back. He swooped down grabbing and breaking the wooden chopsticks.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke impatiently hissed. "Sakura is waiting to join us."

Naruto slurped, "I thought you said I was an hour–"

"Come one!" Sasuke snatched Naruto by the collar again. Unfortunately, he caused some–a lot of–broth to spill. Naruto hissed at the burning in his leg. Sasuke bit his lip to ignore the blister he'd just caused on his hand.

The two made it down yelling, screaming and shoving.

"Get off me!" Naruto screamed pushing Sasuke's hand away from his neck. Sakura watched in shock at the intensity the two were fighting at. Townspeople stopped to stare. Most of them began to whisper.

"Hey, you two should lower it down," Sakura whispered making her way between the two.

Sasuke turned his head away like a brat and began walking. Naruto growled, did the same gesture, and walked away. Sakura sighed and dragged her feet making her way to the training grounds. This is going to be a long day, she thought.

* * *

Kakashi arrived late, again! Although today he seemed too tired to make an excuse up. "Students," he called out, "today is just a simple training. Working on mastering jutsus or starting new techniques. I'll do my best to help the three of you personally."

Naruto happily nodded. He's been really anxious to show Kakashi–sensei his new jutsu that he'd just been recently taught.

Sakura raised her hand, "Kakashi–sensei are you okay you seem tired?" she paused, "more than usual."

He sighed and nodded, "the Hokage has all of the jōnin helping out with things."

Naruto's nosy side came out, "and that is?"

"None of your business," Sasuke answered before Kakashi did. The Uchiha headed off to work.

"Sheesh, what's his deal?" Naruto grumbled.

The team individually trained–working hard to become stronger.

"Damn it!" Naruto panted. He was timing his running to help build stamina.

"Pft, how childish," Sasuke sneered. He dropped down from the tree he was watching from and made his way towards his teammate. "I was seven when I could run as long as that."

Naruto glared, "well I've been running four times now smart mouth. So take a hike!"

"Why you little– keep running your mouth!" Sasuke hissed. "You'll always be weaker than I am!"

Sakura noticed the yelling and made her way over to stop something before it goes out of hand.

Naruto felt his face redden in anger. Sasuke was definitely pushing it more than usual. "Shut the hell up! Once I become Hokage," he evilly chuckled, "you'll pay duck butt."

Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto into a tree. Sakura gasped, "Sasuke!"

He ignored her. "Who would take _you_ seriously."

"Oh Sasuke should I take you to the store for some pads?!"

"Should I buy you some makeup to cover your whiskers."

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Fucker!

"Cun–"

"Kakashi–sensei!"

Naruto laughed, "you're a Kakashi–sensei!" He paused, "that's sound more like a compliment than an insult, Sakura."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "why thank you, Naruto," the younger boy shivered. "Can anyone explain why the two of you are fighting?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto before walking off to finish his training. The three continued watching until the Uchiha was out of site.

"Tell you what," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked up, "what?"

"If all of you go the rest of the training without fighting, I'll treat to ramen."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other and smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi–sensei."

True to their word, team seven went the rest of their training without fighting. They went back to town and took a seat at the counter of Ichiraku's.

"Scoot down dobe!" Sasuke pushed. Oddly enough Naruto complied without complaint. Sasuke looked incredulously at him. He pushed his left elbow out into Naruto's right one. Nothing!

After trying his best all throughout dinner, Sasuke just couldn't get a reaction from Naruto. Even when dessert came.

"Two unsweetened vanilla ice creams," Ayame smiled setting the small plates down.

"You're not having any sensei?" Sakura looked up surprise.

Kakashi shook his hand, "nah, need to cut some on the sugar."

Naruto frowned at the single cherry. "Hey old man why is there only one?"

"We ran out," he called over his shoulder. "The unsweetened cherries and ice cream have been really popular with woman and people who don't have a sweet tooth."

Naruto nodded, "alright. Here, Sasuke, you can have it."

Surprise wrote itself on Sasuke's face, "you eat it I don't like sweets," Sasuke pushed the plate towards Naruto.

The blonde shook his head, "it's unsweeten, plus you like natural cherries." Naruto pushed the plate back over and turned around to talk with Sakura.

The raven haired boy's eye twitched. Sasuke grew more and more pissed. He stabbed the cherry with his fork nearly breaking the plate. He forcefully brought Naruto close to him by grabbing his chin. Taking Naruto off guard, Sasuke shoved the fork in the blondes mouth. The two glared at each other, but as seconds passed it got harder as their faces grew pinker.

"Gay!" Kakashi coughed out to break the tension.

Naruto immediately pulled back, placing his fingers to his mouth. "You didn't have to shove the fork in! I could have choked!"

"You're already gonna choke on something else!" Sasuke snapped without thinking.

At this Sakura coughed out choking on her food. She continued shaking her head while repeatedly saying no.

* * *

The team parted ways and went different direction. Awkwardly enough, Sasuke and Naruto were heading the same direction.

"So?" Naruto began. "When are you going to apologize?"

Sasuke glared through the corner of his eye, "apologize? For what?"

Naruto's mouth dropped, "for what!? You burned my leg and harassed me after I've done nothing!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "you always say you don't do stuff."

Naruto growled, "well I'm going to be the bigger person and apologize!"

Ino looked up from organizing flowers as she heard two familiar voices. Naruto and Sasuke walked by. She was just about to call out but stopped herself.

"Well I'm sorry for pushing you!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry also for saying you were on your period!" Naruto scream angrily.

"You don't need makeup you have nice whisker like… Things!" Sasuke snapped.

Back and forth the two yelled apologies at each other. They went for about another block until Sasuke pulled Naruto's arm.

"I guess I'll see you around," Sasuke panted, out of breath at all the yelling.

Naruto nodded, "yeah I'll see you…"

"What?"

Naruto cleared his throat, "why exactly have you been so aggressive towards me lately?"

Sasuke looked down feeling a little embarrassed. "Well…because I've recently…"

"Recently," Naruto urged on.

"It's hard to explain ok!" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked else where.

"Then show me."

"Show you?" Sasuke gulp. He didn't know how to show Naruto. Sure, he had an idea but to actually do it.

Reaching out, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. As fast as he could go he pushed his mouth onto Naruto's. A few bystanders stopped what they were doing and watched in shock as the Uchiha boy was kissing the nine–tails brat.

Pulling back Sasuke waited for what Naruto would do. Naruto slowly opened his mouth, but of course since this is Naruto, it came out with a; "if you wanted to practice kissing for future girlfriends why didn't you say so!" He laughed.

Sasuke face palmed and pushed the brat aside.

"Where are you going, Sasuke? You don't want better practice?" Naruto innocently asked.

Sasuke stopped walking and lowered his hand from his face. 'Kissing Naruto on a bed for the sake of "future" girlfriends sounds hot.' Sasuke turned towards his teammate, "my house or yours?"

Naruto tapped his chin, "yours. It's cleaner."

The same bystanders watched at the two boys left. They rubbed their eyes to see if what they saw was true. They cleaned their ears to see if they heard correctly. But all was said and done.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's bad. Kinda on a deadline.**

 **Anyways, you think I should add some part two of the actual practice as a second chapter? Let me know. I think I might…don't worry it'll be better written.**

 **Happy NaruSasu Day!**


End file.
